A Decade Gone By
by WolfScale3857
Summary: It has been 10 years after New Moon and Edward has returned only to find that his love has passed on. So he takes a little detour to Volterra but not to party with Aro and Jane. At his destination he encounters a familiar face. But will he be able to befriend it is the mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everone! This is my first story although I have tons of ideas! Sorry I don't want to sound like a stupid, preppy girl. I love books but I thought Twilight was OK. I mean COME ON! Bella was such a little goody-two-shoes I was just dying for her to do something crazy:) I love the twilight fanfiction where Edward never comes back and Bella is a total badass! I find his reactions hilarious but I hate if the story is badly written. So I'll try to write neatly and correctly but please don't get all pissed for no reason! I want to do a story like that but there are so many out there! Another one I want to try is where Bella haunts the Cullen mansion and they come back and OF COURSE Bella's a badass! Maybe she'll get killed for riding drunk on her motorcycle... I have no clue. All these ideas listed here are MINE! But the characters in this story and my ideas are all Stephanie Meyer's.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Decade Gone By

It had been 10 unbearable years since I had last seen her. Since I had held her. Told her that I loved her and watch that beautiful blush pool in her cheeks.

I wondered about her every day.

Can you blame me? She used to be my life!

I wondered how her life had changed and if she had married. But I never lingered on the idea of another man touching her the way I used to. I barely had time to think of her having children without running as fast as I could into the woods to tear down a tree.

Now I was ready to see her again. I would face her with bravery and chivalry because she put up with me. Her face when I told her she meant nothing to me, that she was just a pet, a toy. She was heartbroken. Betrayed.

When she had begged me to stay I felt a part of myself reach out to her. And I felt another part change. Harden. I had planted my feet firmly into the earth to prevent myself from taking her into my arms, stroking her face, telling her that everything would be OK. That I would stay with her for all eternity. Like we had planned.

Instead I had left her there and collapsed in what I assumed to be Canada.

But that was 10 years ago.

This is now.

There is no Bella now.

There is only the ever torment of my thoughts. I am forced to think of what could've been. If I had stayed we could've been a happy vampire family. Together.

But I had left and our family had strayed.

Alice and Jasper had strayed away from our family and later away from each other. I pitied Jasper. He felt a load of guilt and had to deal with all our depressions. Especially Alice. Alice had been Bella's best friend and when we left, she warned me that I would regret it, and had fought like a lion for us to stay. But I hadn't listened to her and her soul was broken.

Bella had taken all of our souls. Well, maybe except Rosalie's.

Rosalie had known this would happen. She had warned me to leave Bella alone. She was right, and she was wrong. Sure our lives would've been better without her, we would've been happier. But we would've been the same.

Bella had changed us and I didn't regret a thing. Except leaving her.

Today was my breaking point and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I needed to see her. Just once.

I was running through the forest, trees speeding past me and my feet barely touching the ground. I was imagining myself returning to her and taking her into my arms. That thought made me run faster than ever.

In mere seconds I was in Forks. I could feel the familiarity of it… And the pain. The pain that ripped through both of our hearts.

Milliseconds later I was in front of our old mansion. It was depressing. Ivy curled through the windows which were broken and the plants in Esme's garden were dead. The grass in the front lawn that used to be green and living was now dead and a dull brown color.

I took careful steps and jumped the 3 steps to the door, landing lightly on my feet. And moved to open the door only to find the knob nowhere in sight. Shaking my head, I strode into the living room only to find it destroyed, covered in toilet paper and red solo cups. Clearly some unruly teenagers had decided to pay a visit.

I turned and ran out the door planning not to tell Esme.

Next thing I knew, I was in front of _her _house. My eyes widened as I took the house in.

_Was every house in Forks in bad shape?_

The paint of the house was peeling slightly and the windows were foggy. It was hard to believe that it had been just 10 years and not 100. I climbed through the window to her room just like I used to do.

My dead heart crumbled and sank into my stomach. I kneelt down on my knees and held my head in my hands, shaking with dry sobs.

Her room was completely empty. The paint on her walls was barely there and there were several gaping holes in the wall. One went straight into what used to be Charlie's bedroom. I stepped through it without trouble at all because it was so big. I looked around, his room was basically in the same shape as _hers._

I practically ripped off the door and raced down the stairs. I tore through the living room, barely setting my eyes on anything. I took a few steps through the dead laws and turned toward the house, running my hands through my hair. I turned, almost missing a wreath of flowers by the steps.

I jerked around and knelt down by the steps.

_In loving memory of Charles Swan and Isabella Marie Swan_

I couldn't read the plaque by the wreath anymore.

"Horrible isn't it?"

I whipped around. Alice stood behind me. Her small hands were shaking, holding a black wallet which matched her black, lace dress. She took a step forward and I met her in the middle. Her tiny arms wrapped around my neck and venom tears streamed across her face, onto my shirt.

"Edward why?" She cried and started hitting my back repeatedly.

"I don't know Alice," I murmured against her spiky hair. She was my little sister in distress.

"No Edward, she didn't even get a chance!" I pulled back, confused.

"What do you mean? We left her and she got to live and probably married and had kids or something." I clenched and unclenched my fists at the thought of another man touching her so profoundly.

"Edward," She said shakily, meeting my eyes. I looked up at her and images flashed through my mind that I didn't want to see.

"NO!" I roared and took off tearing through the woods.

Next thing I knew I was at the La Push borderline. I ran against it. Not thinking but wallowing in my own self-pity. Then I smelled werewolf. Or shape shifter.

I stopped and the thing went behind a tree to phase.

"Jacob." I mumbled in acknowledgment. I really didn't want to deal with him if he was going to bug me about Be—_her._

"Edward." He said and met my eyes. Flashes of his memories with _her_ passed through his mind. Bella on a motorcycle-I hissed-, Bella watching Jacob intently as he explained cars to her, Bella fixing her first car, Bella pulling up on her motorcycle in a beat up leather jacket to tell him she was leaving. The days that followed were in his mind too. A strong vampire scent had made their wolf population go insane for a few weeks. The pack had tried their best but the treaty prevented them from entering Forks and that was where most of the deaths occurred. Billy was going to take Charlie into La Push and the pack had been trying to get in touch with Bella but it had been over a year. Charlie had been one of the first killed and many people in Forks were uneasy.

Ultimately the pack had basically screwed the treaty and trespassed into Forks and had a battle with a group of newborn vamps who were apparently looking for something—or someone. Jacob had started a search for Bella so they could notify her of the death of her father and ask her what she wanted to do about the funeral. I shifted through his memories to see why they had claimed Bella to be dead and discovered that shortly after the vampire invasion Leah and Seth Clearwater had discovered a large about of dried blood in a mountain range near the battle ground. They knew it to be Bella's blood from the scent but had a DNA test done for the normal humans and Bella was claimed dead.

I could tell he was uncomfortable with sharing his memories of Bella with me and I was extremely grateful.

I nodded my head curtly and took off in the opposite direction. I was heading to the airport for a one way ticket to Volterra, Italy.

* * *

**Sorry again if I forgot to capitalize anything or if I spelled something wrong! OK so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I need to know what you guys think about the story and if you want me to continue it or not****! I would like at least 10 reviews before I add the next chapter. Tell me if you want to see their outfits or something...**

**Adios Lovlies!**

_**KC**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! **

**Im sorry I haven't updated this in awhile:( I was busy working on _It's Complicated_ and another fanfiction (Twilight again) that I'm starting. That one should be up by tomorrow or if I stop being lazy today... Today!:) So Here's Chapter 2 of Decade Gone By! I hope you guys like it! And PLEASE review at the bottom! If this story is going to continue I'm going to need some more ideas!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are RED**

** Violets are somewhat BLUE**

** I don't own Twilight.**

** And I don't have the flu:) Yay!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Volterra

The city of terror for vampires but a city of wonder and tourism for humans. And some slight terror.

I knew that they weren't going to succumb to my wishes and kill me so I would have to make a scene. But I would ask the guard to kill me before I reveal myself.

At the 25 mile mark, the dark and intimidating city of Volterra loomed ahead.

As I arrived in the city, I was met with walls of century old brick and cobblestone. Many of the buildings were close to crumbling under pressure but overall, the Volturi did a pretty good job keeping this place up.

I drove my Volvo through the narrow, winding streets that seemed endless and would surely cause any normal humans to become quickly lost. But as a vampire I had superhuman hearing that could go over a mile or so according to Carlisle.

I sped up a bit from eagerness to be with Bella. I could hear the old clock in the square ticking and I felt that I would have to ask to die first. That way we could avoid all the trouble.

I pulled into the square, slightly tense. I grabbed my hoodie from the passenger seat and checked my phone out of the molded pocket. I had 23 missed calls from Alice, Carlisle and Esme. I threw it in the back, never planning on seeing it again.

I stepped out of the car and stared at it for a minute. I would deeply miss my Volvo. It was the car that, in it, me and Bella had had many experiences. I chuckled as I remembered her calling me the "stupid, shiny Volvo owner". I miss her so much.

"And I'm about to join her again." I murmured quietly to myself. It was reassuring as I headed through the middle of the square taking the steps two at a time. My steps echoed in the tunnel and I made a sharp right. I was met with the terribly familiar faces of Jane and Alec Volturi.

We didn't speak. I think they knew why I was here so there were no words needed. The flagged me on both sides till we got to the famous elevator that would lead me down to my death. They came up to my shoulders but that didn't stop them from looking any less intimidating.

In the elevator they scrutinized me. Their piercing red eyes asking for answers to things unanswered. I felt unnerved and stared straight ahead. And feeling slightly annoyed at the elevator music, 'Stayin' Alive'. I turned to Jane.

"Really?" Jane smirked.

"Felix and his mate have a small sense of humor." I frowned. The last time I had been to Volterra Felix was mateless.

"I wasn't aware that he had a mate."

"She came to us a few years ago and has unbelievable control. Even after her change she seemed to be okay." Jane smiled, a true genuine smile that I had never seen on her face before. "She's my best friend." I noticed then that Alec was very tense. Jane noticed too.

"Alec fancied her for a while but her heart was too far gone into Felix. She knew that he did from her powers and she tried to be less intimate when around him." Alec sent a scowl her way but nodded in agreement.

"She is massively powerful. That is one of the reasons why she's here. The other is because Aro threatened her family long ago. So she sacrificed herself for them." He shook his head regretfully. "It wasn't much of a sacrifice. Her family abandoned her months before we came. She has nothing to live for-"

"Except us, here in Volterra." Jane said proudly, her head raised slightly. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I suppose so. To make it brief, she's a very important member of the Volturi. Practically a Queen. She acts like a friend to us all."

I was in awe. This is probably the most I've heard these two speak. Usually I would only hear them when they were giving pain to others. This woman must be a miracle for them to ramble on like this. I missed hearing about her. I was curious. During this whole time I suppose they had been picturing the woman in their minds but I could only catch a slim figure nearly swallowed in a dark cloak.

"What's her name?" Alec frowned at me and seemed to size me up. Jane cast him a strange look.

_We mustn't tell Alec! Don't you dare even consider it you selfish bastard!_

_Hmm. If I did tell him who she is we could get through with all the drama in the elevator. He would know what to expect. Then again, I have a feeling that the look on his face will make my day._

Alec simply smirked at me and I was beyond confused. Who is this woman? Do I know her?

"Have I met her before?" There went that knowing look again. It passed between the two and I felt irritation flame up in me.

_I'll find out soon enough. _I thought as the elavator doors opened.

* * *

**Sooo? What do you think? Leave reviews, comments, questions BELOW! I'll answer all your questions to the best of my knowledge! I know that this one wasn't really that long but I didn't really know what else to write and I wanted it to be kinda cliffy. **

**Did you guys like Alec and Jane opening up a bit? I'm sorry if my interpretation of Volterra was wrong but the only thing I did research wise was look up pictures of the city.**

**REVIEW!... please:)**

**_KC_**


End file.
